A 2 Passos do Paraíso
by tamandu
Summary: -Gina, o que você faria se soubesse que ia morrer?" Depois do final da guerra Gina foi internada, sua vida se resume a um quarto de hospital e passeios no jardim. Porém, tudo está para mudar quando a ruiva encontra um certo loiro no St. Mungus.
1. O que você quer fazer antes de morrer?

**Capítulo 1 - O que você quer fazer antes de morrer?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Guerra._

_Guerra?_

_O que essa palavra significa para você?_

_Para alguns indica a possibilidade de vingança, para outros é uma chance de ser banhado em glória. Os mais sensatos lhes dirão que só leva à dor, à morte e à miséria._

_A grande verdade é que a guerra trás, junto com todos os sentimentos ditos, grandes mudanças._

_(...)_

_

* * *

  
_

Nossa história começa em um belo dia de verão com o canto das cigarras. Uma mulher gorda estava parada em frente ao quarto trezentos e dois do Hospital St. Mungus.

- Gina! Oh, Gina, que belo dia está hoje!

A Sra Weasley, que agora havia entrado no quarto apertado e de cores pálidas, dirigiu-se até a cama onde estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos, a envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

- Olá mãe. – Gina disse depois que conseguiu se desvencilhar.

-Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou enquanto examinava a filha com os lábios comprimidos.

-Bem...

-Sabe, querida, seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione queriam muito ter vindo, mas andam terrivelmente ocupados. Fred está cuidando da loja que...

Qualquer observador atento poderia ter notado que Gina, apesar de estar olhando para sua mãe e continuar sorrindo, já não estava mais ouvindo o que era dito. Porém, as mães sempre têm tantas preocupações que não são muito boas em pequenos detalhes. Assim, a Sra. Weasley continuou falando, deixando que Gina se perdesse em seus próprios pensamentos.

Logo depois do final da guerra no mundo bruxo ela havia sido internada. Já fazia longos nove anos.

As explicações de sua mãe não a interessavam com razão, pois boa parte delas era invenção e Gina desconfiava disso. Seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione foram, depois dos primeiros anos, diminuindo o número de visitas. Apenas o seu pai e a sua mãe continuavam vindo com a mesma freqüência.

Mesmo estando separada do fervor da vida real, ela sabia que lá fora a vida continuava e que apenas os seus dias eram parados, preenchidos pela mesmice. Por isso, Gina não culpava ninguém.

Do lado de fora de sua janela o sol brilhava forte, iluminando as copas das árvores, e apenas três nuvens flutuavam manchando o azul do céu. Nesses dias, onde basta olhar para cima para se perder na imensidão, ela não conseguia evitar a sua mente de imaginar o que encontraria quando chegasse lá. Pensava em diversas coisas, mas hoje, especialmente, se perguntava qual seria o cheiro do paraíso. Ela desejava que tivesse cheiro de algodão-doce. Todavia, cheiro de chiclete de tuti-fruti não seria nada mal também.

- Oh, veja como o tempo passa! – A sra Weasley exclamou despertando Gina de seu sonho acordado. – Querida, vou buscar o seu almoço e depois já vou. Hermione está grávida e passando uns dias na Toca, você deve imaginar a confusão.

- Mãe, mãe! – Gina reclamou impedindo que a senhora saísse – Eu consigo pegar o meu almoço!

- Está bem, querida. – A sra Weasley deu um beijo molhado na bochecha da garota. – Amanhã eu venho novamente com o seu pai.

-Tchau mãe. – Gina disse docemente, a abraçando.

- Oh, já ia me esquecendo! – A Sra Weasley entregou um exemplar do profeta diário que foi recebido ansiosamente pela ruiva. – Nos vemos amanha, querida!

Agora, novamente Virgínia estava sozinha em seu quarto. Esse era um dos momentos que mais lhe agradavam no dia, sair para pegar o seu almoço e ler o profeta diário. Eram umas das poucas coisas que a livravam do torpor que a rotina de um hospital trás. Vocês que já foram internados devem entender porque esse pequeno passeio e também esse jornal, que a liga ao mundo fora do hospital, são recebidos com tanta alegria.

Ela sempre descia até o restaurante, esperava sua bandeja enquanto folheava o jornal e depois subia com a comida para terminar de ler em seu quarto. No entanto, Gina hoje seria privada de seus pequenos prazeres, mas não fiquem tristes por ela. Esse pequeno desagrado é necessário para que a nossa palpitante história comece.

Já estava com a bandeja na mão, em um dos corredores do hospital, quando uma figura alta foi ao seu encontro com toda força levando tudo ao chão.

- Meu almoço! – Gina gritou olhando tristemente para o chão. – Não acredito, não vou poder ler o jornal, está todo sujo!

Ao perceber que não receberia ajuda Gina virou-se para pelo menos saber quem lhe causava tamanho infortúnio. Foi aí que viu um homem loiro caminhando a passos largos, exalando arrogância, e logo lembrou, apesar de não o ver a muitos anos, quem era.

- Malfoy?

Mas o rapaz não ouviu, ou pelo menos não ligou e desapareceu no corredor.

Uma enfermeira veio ver o que era o barulho e ajudou Gina a limpar a bagunça.

-Ah, ele está sempre causando problemas e é muito mal educado. É melhor você não ligar.

-É, eu sei. –Gina falou lembrando dos tempos de Hogwarts e pela cara assustada da enfermeira resolveu completar. – Eu estudava com ele, Draco Malfoy.

Mais tarde, quando Gina resolveu descer novamente para pegar seu almoço viu no jardim Draco Malfoy. Ele estava parado elegantemente em baixo de uma árvore, um cigarro aceso na mão, olhando para o céu. Seus olhos, mais cinzas do que nunca, com a luz do sol pareciam ligeiramente vazios.

Vocês devem querer saber porque ele está no hospital, mas Gina não está nem um pouco interessada nesse garoto mal educado. Por isso, ela subiu novamente para o seu quarto e aproveitou confortavelmente sua comida. Depois começou a ler um de seus livros trouxas favoritos, Orgulho e Preconceito.

Já deviam ser cinco horas da tarde quando Gina acordou com um barulho de vozes no corredor. Ela provavelmente acabou dormindo enquanto lia.

Saiu procurando pelas vozes que pareciam perturbadas. Vinham de um quarto onde Gina entrou furtivamente. Havia três pessoas, dois velhinhos e Draco Malfoy que estava deitado na cama fumando.

- Apague isso, garoto idiota! É um Hospital! – Um velhinho em meio a acessos de tosse abanava o ar enquanto o outro abria a janela.

- Você vai morrer de câncer e ainda vai nos levar junto! Esse negócio trouxa asqueroso... – O senhor da janela gritava enquanto tentava desemperrá-la.

Gina deixou um sorriso maroto passar por seu rosto quando uma idéia genial lhe veio à cabeça.

Pegou sua varinha.

- Accio cigarros.

O cigarro na boca de Malfoy e o maço em cima da mesa vieram voando para a sua mão. Com uma cara de espanto, Malfoy se levantou saindo do quarto a tempo de ver Gina no corredor lhe fazendo uma careta.

Draco voltou para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Sabia quem era a garota ruiva.

- Weasley! Continua irritante como nunca. – Ele disse enquanto levava suas mãos às têmporas.

-Tch. – O velho que tossia virou-se zangado para Malfoy. – Mais respeito garoto idiota, ela já está aqui nesse hospital há mais tempo que todos nós.

Draco resolveu ir atrás de Gina, ou melhor, de seu maço.

A encontrou sentada na varanda do último andar com os cabelos ao vento e um cigarro apagado entre os lábios. Ela havia crescido. Definitivamente havia.

- O que você está fazendo, Weasley? – Draco perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Me ensina a tragar? - Nove anos de tédio em um hospital mudam uma pessoa.

Acho que Draco nunca esperaria ouvir isso dela, mas logo se recompôs.

- Não com o meu maço. – Ele tomou rapidamente o cigarro e o maço dela, que bufou inconformada.

Gina observou enquanto ele colocava o mesmo cigarro que ela tinha nos lábios na boca, acendia com um isqueiro e tragava. Com ele parecia algo muito elegante. Esse já não era aquele garotinho magricela da época de Hogwarts, era um homem. Havia alguma coisa em seus olhos cinzas que tinha mudado também, estavam mais profundos.

- Não sabia que você gostava desse negócio de trouxas.

Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

- Por que você quer? – Draco perguntou depois de se satisfazer com a nicotina. – Se você usar isso vai ter câncer. Uma doença dos trouxas que deixa seu pulmão preto. É horrível. Te asseguro.

- Então por que você usa? Aliás, você não está internado também?

- Acaba com o tédio.

- Como?

- Quando eu trago sinto prazer. Quando não, sinto falta. A impaciência acaba com o tédio.

- Você ficou mais bizarro com o tempo. – Gina disse apesar de ter uma voz em seu inconsciente que o entendesse. Era algo que gritava por qualquer coisa que destruísse sua vida pacata.

-Eu sei. – Draco falou sorrindo com os olhos, terrivelmente claros, fixos nos dela.

Gina sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e alcançou a caixa de cigarros, colocando um em sua boca.

- Vamos ver se você tem razão. Não vou estar perdendo nada mesmo, que diferença vai fazer se os meus pulmões ficarem pretos?

- Como assim?

- Depois da guerra eu fui internada, já estou nesse hospital há nove anos. Destructivivos.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida.

Gina tentava ascender o isqueiro, mas não entendia como aquela geringonça trouxa funcionava.

- Por que não sai fogo!?

- Me dá aqui. – Draco disse pegando habilmente o isqueiro e oferecendo gina fogo.

- Uma poção, mas ninguém sabe direito. Quem fez morreu durante a guerra e o St Mungus não consegue encontrar um antídoto. Por isso, eu vou morrer daqui a alguns meses.

Malfoy deixou o isqueiro cair antes que ela pudesse ascender o cigarro. Alguma coisa na expressão tranqüila e delicada dela o assustava, mas também o fascinava

- Ah, desculpa. Minha culpa. – Draco disse enquanto apanhava o isqueiro, mas resolveu guardar ele no bolso. – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor para passar o tempo.

Com um meio sorriso ele levantou, fez um movimento complicado com a varinha e conjurou um firewhiskey.

- Eu pensei que feitiços de conjurar fossem proibidos.

- Vou te apresentar ao que eu chamo de diversão, Weasley. – Ele disse estendendo uma mão para ruiva enquanto segurava a garrafa e sorria. Maleficamente sedutor.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Gina tinha falado em voz alta que iria morrer. Por algum motivo ela sentia que ele precisava saber. Os olhos chocolate dela estavam sendo tragados pelos cinzas dele.

- Então, está dentro? Ou, está com medo?

Ela sorriu e agarrou a mão dele.

- De um Malfoy? Já vi coisas piores.

Ele saiu da varanda e indicou com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Gina perguntou depois de terem descido vários lances de escada.

- Jardim.

- Eles ficam trancados, ninguém entra lá depois das sete horas. As enfermeiras colocam vários feitiços. Levaria mais de um dia para você retirar todos.

Ele não respondeu e continuaram a descer até o térreo. Entraram na ponta dos pés na cozinha indo até a parede mais distante, parando em frente a uma antiga e pequena porta de madeira. Gina, durante o caminho, ia sussurrando ligeiramente alterada.

- Isso é ridículo. É óbvio que a saída da cozinha também vai estar trancada, quem seria idiota o suficiente de colocar vários feitiços de proteção na porta principal, mas deixar.... – A frase não foi concluída, pois Darco abriu a porta com um pequeno rangido e a encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas de modo divertido.

Ele fez sinal para que ela passasse primeiro, o que ela fez a muito contragosto.

Sentaram em baixo de uma grande árvore e beberam vários copos em silêncio.

Fazia tempo que Gina não sentia o gosto amargo e a queimação do firewhiskey. A sensação que vinha depois de cada copo era exatamente o que vinha procurando.

Já era noite e estavam no final da segunda garrafa quando Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Não tem nada que você queira fazer antes de morrer? – Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para o seu copo.

Gina não respondeu e Malfoy agora olhava fixamente para ela com o meio sorriso mais sexy de todo o mundo. Seu coração bateu mais rápido ao reparar o que ele estava sugerindo.

- Não! – Ela disse balançando a cabeça para tentar afastar seus pensamentos. – Você não mudou nada! Que pergunta!

Draco sorriu.

- Idiota! É claro que eu não ia querer fazer nada assim com você. – Ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. - Eu só estava pensando se você não tem algum último desejo. Geralmente todo mundo tem alguma coisa que quer fazer antes de morrer.

- Tem uma coisa...

-O que?

-Eu não vou contar para você! – Ela disse frisando a última palavra. – Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente.

- Ainda. - Ele respondeu galantemente enchendo o copo dela.

- Você promete não rir? – Gina disse depois de virar o conteúdo todo de uma vez.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e ela chegou mais perto dele sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Antes de morrer eu quero encontrar um amor verdadeiro.

Malfoy ficou vermelho e mordia os lábios. Não era difícil notar que ele estava dando o melhor de si para não rir.

Gina olhou irritada.

-Ótimo, pode rir, eu não ligo.

Draco foi em frente e caiu na gargalhada.

- Você já tem mais de vinte anos! Já era para você saber a diferença da vida real para as novelas.

- Mas eu passei os últimos nove anos presa nesse hospital!

Malfoy parou repentinamente de rir e se aproximou de Gina perigosamente.

- Se você quiser – Ele disse com um meio sorriso estampado em seus lábios. – Eu posso realizar o seu desejo.

Gina sabia que era um desejo bobo, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

Draco fechou seus olhos e continuou se aproximando. Por meio segundo Gina ficou inebriada por sua colônia e não conseguiu se mover, talvez, também, por causa da embriaguez.

Mas antes de seus lábios se encontrarem ela conseguiu recuperar a razão e o empurrou para longe.

-Eu disse verdadeiro! Ver-da-dei-ro! Que parte você não entendeu? – Ela disse se levantando.

Draco havia batido contra o tronco da árvore com um pequeno barulho de dor e agora massageava a sua cabeça.

- Era só uma piada! Por Merlin, é óbvio que eu nunca ia fazer nada com uma Weasley! – Ele disse quase cuspindo a última palavra. – Você não tem senso de humor?

- Sua fuinha, você tem que parar com essas piadas pervertidas! – Ela disse voltando a se sentar. - Você não cresce?

- Fuinha? – Draco repetiu mais para ele mesmo.

Os dois voltaram a beber em silêncio, agora à luz do luar.

- Cheio de estrelas. – Draco foi quem quebrou novamente o silêncio. - O paraíso deve ser cheio de estrelas.

- Como o céu?

-Isso! – Ele disse depois de beber mais um gole. - Perto o suficiente para iluminarem, mas longe o suficiente para que ninguém possa alcançá-las.

Pois qualquer bruxo sabe o perigo de segurar uma estrela, mas isso é uma outra história.

- Deve ser bonito. – Gina disse olhando para o céu escuro e sem estrelas.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. –É como o teto do salão principal.

- Hogwarts...- Gina falou enquanto examinava seu copo. -Eu não lembro mais do teto do salão principal.

- Verdade?

- Uhum. – Ela disse tomando um gole. - Acho que eu vou ter que esperar até morrer para saber como é. Eu não terminei o último ano, estudei aqui no hospital com um professor particular. Sinto falta de Hogwarts.

- Está decidido. – Draco disse se levantando de repente. - Vamos!

- Vamos? – Gina disse olhando confusa, ainda sentada. – Onde?

- Para Hogwarts! – Ele disse, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, com um sorriso que derreteria qualquer garota.

-Eu ... – O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido como se estivesse funcionando pela primeira vez. – Eu não posso.

- Por que? – Ele disse ascendendo um cigarro.

- Eu não posso sair do hospital. – Apesar de suas palavras cada centímetro do corpo dela implorava e gritava para que ela fosse. – Meus pais iam ficar loucos, eu estou doente!

- Você pode estar para morrer... – Ele disse entre uma tragada. – Mas ainda não está morta. Você já passou nove anos aqui, não é?

Ela encarava os olhos maliciosamente brilhantes de Draco como que procurando por um sinal. Seja o que for ela encontrou e a partir daqui a nossa história começa.

-Vamos! – Gina disse pegando a mão de Draco.

Os dois foram até o armário onde se guardavam as vassouras, pegaram duas firecomets, o mais novo lançamento da época, e levantaram vôo no céu escuro.

- Eu adoro isso! – Gina disse com os cabelos ao vento. – Eu não acredito que já fazem nove anos! Isso é incrível!

- A diversão ainda nem começou.

-Sério?

- Pode acreditar.

O tempo que os dois teriam juntos seria curto, mas seria também inesquecível.

Okey, Malfoy! – Gina disse aumentando a velocidade. - Para Hogwarts!

Naquele momento os dois não tinham medo de nada.

- Se você conseguir me acompanhar! – Draco disse passando na frente de Gina.

Eles desapareceram no céu sem estrelas, indo em direção a Hogwarts para uma última visita.

* * *

**Reviews!!! Por favorzinho! Escritores são muito carentes e precisam delas!**


	2. Ainda estamos vivos

**Capítulo 2 - Ainda estamos vivos**

* * *

Azul.

Era um daqueles dias onde o céu está tão azul e o sol brilha tanto que podemos sentir a luz mesmo de olhos fechados.

Gina sentia a grama fresca pinicando todo o seu corpo. Com esforço ela abriu os olhos e foi invadida pela multidão de cores que existem fora do hospital. Sua cabeça girava. Esfregou os olhos que ardiam e foi lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido depois que viu Malfoy no hospital.

Olhou para os lados tentando reconhecer o local. Só havia árvores e arbustos. Tentou levantar, acabou vomitando.

- Por Merlin, a minha cabeça está me matando.

Ela reparou que havia uma musica tocando, tão baixa que era quase inaudível. Seguiu o som.

Havia um pequeno precipício, Malfoy estava sentado na beirada. Os cabelos dele balançavam com o vento, seus olhos estavam fechados e o seu rosto olhava para cima como se absolvesse a energia do sol. Ao seu lado estava um pequeno radio trouxa que havia sido ligeiramente modificado por magia e duas vassouras. Ela tentou se aproximar sem fazer barulhos, porém algumas pedras rolaram da beira do precipício.

-Ah, você acordou. – Draco disse abrindo espaço para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Isso é música trouxa? – Gina perguntou enquanto se sentava.

- É. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela. - No Surprises, Radiohead.

- Hmm... É boa. – Gina disse enquanto sentia o vento bagunçar gentilmente o seu cabelo.

Draco a observava pelo canto do olho.

Gina tentava disfarçar a sua ressaca.

- Onde nós estamos? – Ela não havia conseguido se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu depois que eles saíram do hospital.

- Algum lugar perto de Londres. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso enigmático enquanto empurrava o radio, que começava mais uma vez a tocar a mesma música, para o precipício. O aparelho se espedaçou nas pedras e suas partes foram levadas pelo pequeno córrego que havia lá embaixo. – Você está ok?

- Ótima. – Foi o que ela respondeu. E realmente era verdade, pois apesar da dor de cabeça e do enjôo já fazia anos que ela não se sentia tão bem.

- Certo. - Ele disse enquanto se levantava, pegava as duas vassouras e oferecia uma para ela. - Vamos então.

Gina segurou a firecomet.

- Essas vassouras são suas?

- Não. – Draco respondeu enquanto subia na sua. – São suas?

- Huh? Não... – Gina gritou enquanto alcançava a altura de Draco.

- Nós só pegamos qualquer uma do armário de vassouras do hospital. – Ele disse sem dar maior importância.

Ela sentiu uma terrível reviravolta no estomago e forçou seu vomito para dentro.

Gina sabia que tinha feito uma coisa terrível.

Ela conseguia imaginar tudo que estava ocorrendo agora no hospital. Sua mãe encontrava o quarto vazio. As enfermeiras procuravam por ela em todos os cantos sem sucesso. E dois bruxos provavelmente estavam sentindo falta de suas firecomets recém compradas.

Mas o céu azul era mais convidativo e assim que sua vassoura foi ganhando velocidade ela resolveu esquecer destes pensamentos.

Depois de algumas horas de vôo Draco começou a descer.

-Qual o problema? – Gina perguntou acompanhando o movimento da vassoura de Draco.

- Fome. – Ele disse apontando para um fast food na cidade embaixo deles.

Eles resolveram deixar as vassouras no estacionamento para evitar olhares e procuraram a mesa mais reservada que era perto da saída dos fundos.

Foi difícil colocar para dentro a comida, mas depois do sanduíche e da água Gina se sentiu bem melhor.

Draco tinha ido ao banheiro.

O garçom entregou a conta para Gina.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro. Mas... – Gina viu Draco voltando para mesa. – Draco voc...?

- Conta? – Ele disse caminhando para a porta com a gina e o garçom o seguindo. – Eu não estou com nenhum dinheiro comigo agora.

- Vocês têm que pagar ou eu vou chamar a polícia. – O garçom disse segurando o braço do Malfoy, já do lado de fora do restaurante.

-Calma, que trouxa mais estressado. Eu vou p....

- Quem você está chamando de trouxa, quem você pensa que é?

O garçom estava impedindo Draco de passar.

Gina saiu correndo até onde estavam as vassouras e assim que ela colocou a mão na firecomet surgiu uma pequena sacola de lona bem velha. Dentro havia um medalhão. Ela o tirou da sacola e imediatamente o garçom caiu no chão de cimento com um baque surdo. Vários pequenos ferimentos foram aparecendo no corpo dele, como arranhões de gatos. A boca estava aberta, porém não saia nenhum som. Draco correu até a Gina e colocou o medalhão de volta na sacola de lona. Assim que a sacola recebeu o medalhão ela fechou e desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Tudo isso aconteceu dentro de poucos segundos.

Gina continuava parada sem entender nada.

Draco olhou para o fast food, as pessoas continuavam comendo. Ninguém tinha percebido o que havia acontecido.

- Merlin! – Gina finalmente saiu do seu estado de choque - Você acha que aquele trouxa está bem?

Draco estava novamente do lado do garçom que agora estava desmaiado. Ele começou a revirar os bolsos dele.

- Parece que não é um trouxa – Draco disse mostrando uma mão cheia de galeões para Gina. – Ele está só desacordado.

- Merlin! O que você está fazendo Draco! – Gina disse enquanto roía as unhas e assistia Draco guardar os galeões no seu próprio bolso. – Isso é roubo!

- Vamos, Virginia! – Malfoy gritou enquanto subia na vassoura e olhava preocupado para o restaurante.

- Draco!! Isso é ilegal! E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu? Você sabe o que foi aquilo? Você sabia desse negócio? Parece magia negra! Nós temos que informar o ministério!- Draco tinha começado a subir na vassoura - Draco! Você está me ouvindo!?

- Cala a boca! Vem rápido! Você vai avisar o ministério? Como você vai explicar tudo isso? Você é tão culpada quanto eu. Nós dois roubamos essas vassouras. Aquele bruxo está bem, vem logo!

Gina olhou para o restaurante. Os trouxas estavam começando a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Muitos olhavam assustados para o menino loiro que estava voando.

Gina engoliu em seco e subiu na vassoura.

-São coisas necessárias para que a gente possa ir para hogwarts. – Foi o que Gina ouviu Draco dizendo antes dele acelerar com a firecomet.

Logo os dois estavam a milhas de distancia do restaurante trouxa.

Ela não entendia porque Draco estava fazendo tudo isso.

- Mas porque tem uma coisa dessas nessa firecomet?

- Parece que o dono dessas vassouras era meio perigoso. – Draco respondeu fitando Gina com seus olhos cinzas. – Você está com medo?

- Não, agora nós é que somos perigosos. – Gina falou sorrindo e Draco riu.

- Olha, Gina! Londres! – Draco disse apontando para a cidade abaixo deles. – Temos que descer.

- Por que?

- Uma pequena parada no beco diagonal, já faz tempo que você não vai lá, não é?

Londres continuava a mesma e Gina percebeu como tinha sentido a falta dela.

Draco batia no muro de tijolos por cima da lata de lixo e logo apareceu um grande arco e lá estava a rua de pedras irregulares.

Seu coração estava batendo mais forte, ou melhor, pela primeira vez ela lembrou que seu coração estava batendo.

- Bem-vinda de volta – disse Draco – ao Beco Diagonal.

Eles entraram pelo arco que desapareceu. Parece que tudo continuava igual e Gina ia tentando se lembrar de todas as lojas enquanto ela seguia Draco pela rua movimentada.

Pararam do lado de fora da loja Madame Malkin-Roupas para todas as ocasiões.

- Precisamos nos livrar dessas roupas de hospitais. – Draco disse apontando para o seu corpo- Elas chamam muita atenção.

- O que precisam? – Madame Malkin, uma gordinha sorridente, veio logo lhes atender.

- Do melhor. – Draco disse com sua tradicional voz arrogante e arrastada. Derramou a boa quantia de galeões que os dois tinham roubado em cima do balcão.

Ele deu seu meio sorriso para Gina enquanto a bruxa desapareceu indo procurar o que havia de melhor qualidade em sua loja.

Os dois ficaram prontos.

Gina usava um lindo vestido na altura do joelho, bege cheio de rendas que pareciam ter um brilho sobrenatural, com um decote quadrado. Draco estava com uma calça social preta, uma blusa de botões branca, uma capa preta e uma gravata fina preta.

- Nossa! É perfeito! – Gina disse se olhando no espelho. – Tinha me esquecido como era usar outras roupas! Já fazia tanto tempo! Draco, o que você acha?

Ele estava encostado no fundo da loja olhando para a garota ruiva. Gina corou ao perceber que ele estava olhando tão fixamente para ela.

- Ok. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso e deslizou suavemente seus dedos pela ponta do cabelo dela. Tão suave que ela mal sentiu o toque. – Vamos.

Os dois voltaram para a rua movimentada.

Gina não entendia por que Draco estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela.

- E agora? – Gina perguntou enquanto seu rosto voltava a cor natural, perdendo o vermelho.

- Gina!

Os dois olharam para trás. No meio da multidão de bruxos e bruxas estava o cabelo descontrolado e castanho de Harry, inconfundível.

- Gina! – Harry continuou gritando tentando abrir caminho.

- Vamos! – Draco segurou fortemente a mão de Gina enquanto saiam correndo pela multidão de vestes coloridas.

- Gina!! – Harry continuava atrás deles.

Depois de muito correr os dois conseguiram desviar para uma pequena ruela. Draco soltou a mão dela e sentou no chão. Gina estava completamente ofegante, ela sentou com dificuldade no chão ao lado dele. Draco deitou no chão.

- Nossa! Já faz tempo que eu não corro assim.

A respiração de Draco estava pesada.

-Draco?

De repente, como um choque, Gina percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Não era só por ela que ele estava fazendo tudo isso, era por ele também.

- Draco? – O garoto tinha começado a se contorcer no chão e estava mais pálido do que o seu natural - Qual o problema!?

- Draco!? O que está acontecendo? – Com a mão tremendo ele conseguiu pegar um pequeno frasco do bolso da calça. Desenroscou a tampa e tirou algo parecido com uma gota de orvalho a colocando na boca. – Draco, você está bem? Draco! O que eu posso fazer!?

O garoto continuava suando muito, mas agora ele conseguiu se sentar e com um grande esforço mostrou seu meio sorriso para Gina.

- Eu estou bem. – ele disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego – O remédio já esta fazendo efeito.

O corpo dele ainda tremia e Gina percebeu que ela estava à beira de lagrimas.

- Remédio? Draco, porque você está me levando para Hogwarts?

- Por que eu também quero ver, porque eu sou igual a você. – Ele disse deitando mais uma vez no chão desconfortável de pedras irregulares da ruela. – Eu também sou o que eles chamam de um doente terminal.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Gina se deitou ao lado dele.

- Gina, todas as pessoas que nós vimos hoje. – Draco começou com a voz ainda fraca - O bruxo do fast food, a madame Malkin e todo o resto das pessoas que vivem nesse mundo. Todos vão, com toda a certeza, morrer algum dia também, certo? Isso faz parte do nosso destino, mas cada pessoa está vivendo o seu hoje da sua maneira. É por isso que....

- Eu sei! – Foi assim que Gina entendeu que não precisava se preocupar se era feliz ou não. – Agora eu sei! Eu quero ir para Hogwarts ver o salão principal não porque eu quero saber como é o Céu, mas por que eu quero ver ele mais uma vez! Por que eu estou viva!

E assim, sem mais nem menos, Virginia sentou e segurou a mão dele.

- E eu também sei que eu quero ir com você!

E isso faz parte do destino deles.

-Eu – Draco se sentou ao lado dela. – também.

Eles fariam qualquer coisa.

Eles iriam para qualquer lugar.

Porque eles estavam juntos e vivos naquele dia.

* * *

**Desculpa a demora! Obrigada pelas reviews!!! Por favooor tirem um tempinho para deixar mais algum comentário!Eles me fazem muito feliz!  
**


	3. Aurores!

**Capítulo 3 - Aurores!**

* * *

Gina acordou com leves batidas na porta.

Depois que Draco se restabeleceu, eles resolveram se hospedar no Caldeirão Furado, ou melhor, no melhor quarto do Caldeirão Furado.

Ela levantou devagar e abriu a porta da forma mais suave possível, pois Draco ainda estava dormindo.

Um elfo doméstico entrou com um carrinho de café da manhã, Gina agradeceu e fechou a porta. Ela estava no processo de servir uma xícara de chá quando viu o profeta diário e deixou a chaleira cair.

- O que aconteceu? – o barulho acordou draco que ainda estava com os cabelos lisos levemente bagunçados e os olhos sonolentos.

- Somos nós! – Gina disse enquanto balançava o profeta diário no nariz do garoto. Havia uma foto dos dois na primeira página. Uma Gina, muito mais nova, sorria com as roupas de Hogwarts e um Draco, mais ou menos da mesma idade, franzia as sobrancelhas e olhava para o lado. Em baixo das fotos, em letras garrafais estava escrito: "PROCURADOS. p. 6".

Draco abriu o jornal e começou a ler em voz alta.

- Ontem, por volta do meio dia, um restaurante trouxa perto de Londres foi assaltado. Aurores dizem que magia negra estava envolvida e o maior suspeito é Draco Malfoy. Larry, um bruxo que trabalha no local à duas semanas em um projeto de intercâmbio trouxa diz ter sido atacado: "Achei suspeito quando os dois entraram, estavam usando roupas de hospital. Mas vocês sabem como esses trouxas são esquisitos mesmo." Larry relata ter tentado impedir a saída da dupla sem pagar, mas foi atacado de forma inesperada e roubado. Aurores suspeitam que o motivo do ataque foram os galeões. Segundo informações Draco Malfoy está passando por grandes necessidades financeiras. Desde o final da guerra a família Malfoy perdeu todos seus galeões. Harry Potter está encarregado do caso: "Malfoy também raptou Virgínia Weasley. Eles foram vistos no Beco Diagonal, em frente à Madame Malkin-Roupas para todas as ocasiões. Estamos esperando pelas exigências do seqüestrador." A família Weasley ganhou muito dinheiro durante a guerra e seu pai é uma das peças fundamentais do Ministério da Magia. A senhora Weasley foi procurada, mas se mostrou muito abalada: "Eu só quero ter a minha Gina de volta. Devolva a nossa Gina!" Madame Malkin não quis se pronunciar.

Gina olhou para o jornal. Havia uma grande foto de seu pai abraçando a sua mãe que soluçava.

-Nós estamos sendo perseguidos? – Gina disse em um pio de voz.

-É o que parece. – Draco disse enquanto se dirigia à janela.

Gina não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela sentia uma grande pedra em seu estômago quando olhava para a foto de seus pais, realmente queria pedir desculpas para eles, mas... Ela não queria voltar para o hospital. Ela não podia voltar, ela tinha decidido ir para Hogwarts com Draco.

-Droga! – Gina deixou seus pensamentos e olhou para Draco confusa. – Olha lá embaixo.

Ela correu para o lado dele e viu uma confusão de aurores plantados na saída do Caldeirão Furado.

- Rápido, pega as suas coisas!

-O que nós vamos fazer?

-Vamos tentar sair pelos fundos.

Gina pegou as vassouras e eles desceram o primeiro lance de escadas, mas deram de cara com dois aurores jovens e de aparência frágil.

- Sr. Potter, eles estão aqui em cima! – O mais magrelo berrou com uma voz que magicamente ressoou por todo o Caldeirão Furado.

- Estupefaça! – Gina e draco gritaram juntos. Os dois aurores caíram no chão.

A cabeça de Harry apareceu, em um piscar de olhos, pela escada, com a varinha pronta para ser usada. Draco pegou Gina pela cintura e apontou a varinha na direção dela.

- Draco – Gina falou em um fio de voz.

- Gina! – Harry gritou ainda apontando a varinha para Draco - Malfoy, solta ela!

- Nem mais um passo Potter ou... – Draco disse friamente, mantendo Gina firme ao lado dele. – É melhor você soltar essa varinha, Potter.

Harry hesitou por um segundo e Gina ouviu um estalo e sentiu o solavanco em seu umbigo. A última coisa que viu antes de tudo começar a girar foi uma luz amarela vindo na direção deles.

Com um baque surdo os dois aterrissaram em uma grama um pouco molhada. Gina estava tremendo um pouco.

- Por Merlim, como eu estava nervosa! – Ela disse enquanto o ar ia voltando aos seus pulmões. – Ah! O que aconteceu com o seu braço?

Havia um pequeno corte no braço direito dele e o sangue vermelho escorria contrastando com a sua pele branca.

- O maldito do Potter lançou antes que eu conseguisse aparatar.

Gina chegou mais perto e apontou a varinha para o braço dele. Draco pareceu hesitar um pouco.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Tenho muitos irmãos, lembra?

- Stanque sangria! Férula! – Rapidamente o sangue parou de correr e ataduras delicadamente tamparam o corte.

-Nada mal. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Gina olhou para os lados. Estavam no meio de uma rua estreita que não parecia mais ser utilizada, pois no asfalto crescia grama.

Não estava reconhecendo aquele lugar.

Havia uma casa que muito antiga e abandonada. Tinha alguma coisa que fazia com que parecesse amaldiçoada, sombria. Talvez fossem as gárgulas que a guardavam de cima do telhado escuro, o ar que parecia pesado à sua volta ou a falta de vento que dava a impressão de falta de vida, de apodrecimento. Porém, era inegável que havia um certo ar de nobreza.

- Onde nós estamos? - Gina perguntou olhando para o céu cinzento - Na Casa dos Gritos?

Como resposta à tentativa desconfortável de quebrar o silêncio do local, Draco soltou uma risada falsa e fria que fez com que os cabelos de Gina se arrepiassem.

-Não.

Ele levantou e forçou as grades do portão até que elas abriram com um longo rangido, quase como se estivessem despertando de um sono profundo.

- Estamos em um lugar onde ninguém vai pensar em nos procurar. – Ele virou para ela com um meio sorriso e fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Caminharam por pelo menos dez minutos por um jardim mal cuidado cheio de estátuas cobertas de musgo de criaturas que Gina nunca tinha visto antes. Mais ou menos quando chegaram na metade do caminho havia uma fonte seca que denunciava, pelos sinas de destruição, batalhas passadas.

Quando Draco pisou nos primeiros degraus da casa a porta preta e empoeirada de madeira talhada abriu como se o reconhecesse.

-Bem vinda à Mansão dos Malfoy. – Ele disse enquanto segurava a porta para ela passar.

* * *

**Desculpem pela demora! Mas agora estou de férias e os próximos capítulos vão sair mais rápido! Na verdade o próximo já está quase pronto! Obrigada muito, muito, mesmo por todas as reviews! :D**


End file.
